Working for a Dream
by Hikarie
Summary: Tea's Trying to accomplish her dream to be a dancer but needs money. So she got a job at Kaiba Corp. How will she fair working for Seto? will she make her dream come true, will she get lost in love, or will she lose her job and sanity? A TeaxSeto fic.
1. Working for a Dream

Hikarie: Well I'm happy because I'm finally am writing a story yay! - I hope you enjoy. It's a Tea Kaiba fic. I hope you'll like it I' working really hard on it I'll try to have a new chapter up every two weeks give or take a few days. Although it might not be any good....  
  
Kaiba: You bet it won't be any good! You couldn't write a decent story to save Yu-Gi-Oh from getting canceled. laughs evilly  
  
Yugi: comes up and starts patting her on the back Don't worry Hikarie, your gonna be a great authoress! Don't let that meanie put you down.  
  
Hikarie: Awwwwwww really? You mean it? grabs Yugi and gets him in a death lock hug That's why I like you best. turns and glares at Kaiba sticking her tongue out  
  
Kaiba: stuffs his hand in his pockets and walks off mumbling foul things under his breath  
  
Tea: Well since Kaiba's not here any more and Hikarie has Yugi in a death grip I guess I get to say it. cough  
  
Disclaimer: Hikarie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did she would not be here  
writing Fanfiction.  
  
That is all. Now! on with the story.

Chap. 1 Working for a Dream  
  
Today is the day she said to herself, trying to get pumped up about her decision. She walked down the tree-sided driveway her short mini skirt stretching with each step that the brunet girl took toward the big oak doors. When she finally got there she lifted her hand to the huge metal knocker shaped like a dragon's head. 'You know you don't have to do this you can just turn back.' Her mind raced, 'yes I could find some other way to accomplish my dream. No, this is the only way. No one will hire an under aged girl like me for a decent job that actually pays. No I can't turn back!' And with that she lifted the knocker and banged it against the door.  
  
The door was opened with a creak and she stepped in. She was promptly greeted by the butler. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for Kaiba. Can you tell me where he is?"  
  
The butler looked her up and down, and as if he could tell just by what she looked what kind of person she was he replied, " Master Kaiba has not arranged any social meetings with people like you."  
  
She took a step back she hadn't expected this when she had thought up her _Get a job plan_. "Um well I'm not here on a social call I'm here on a business call, or so you could say." She said with a nervous smile as she clutched the God-forsaken life out of her purse.  
  
"Well," the butler said with a scoff, "if you're here on a business call then you are to address him as Mr.Kaiba and I know for a fact, that Master Kaiba has not scheduled"-  
  
"Well then my dear butler you must have your facts mixed up because I do have a meeting arranged with this young girl." Said Kaiba in all his cold and foreboding glory. He smirked as he walked towards them. He was wearing a white long sleeved button shirt with the top two buttons undone at the collar, and his long black pants swished as he walked toward them. With that he took the perplexed girl by the arm and led her up the stairs into what appeared to be an office. Suddenly he let her go and quickly shut the door behind them. "What in hell's name are you doing here?!" He said turning on the brunet girl who had just been admiring the room's beauty.  
  
"Well um...I...you see...I need a job, and I knew you were a 'big man' and all, having your own company, so I thought why not get Kaiba to hire me for a job? So here I am." She said sitting down in a nearby chair feeling much better about saying what she had come to say.  
  
"And what make's you think I would hire someone like 'you'?" Kaiba said with a smirk taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Well, because I promise to work hard at any job you fancy to put me in." She said now smoothing her skirt for the 19th time, yes she had kept count.  
  
Now Kaiba was not one to laugh at fate and throw back what it had given him no matter how absurd it seemed. "Well then Miss. Gardner I'd be fool to refuse such fine an offer, would I not? So you're hired. You may leave now, I will alert you within a week what your new job will be." And with that Kaiba walked out of the room. Leaving a near dancing for happiness Tea! She had done it. She'd gotten a decent job with decent pay from her, and her friends, worst enemy! She felt like jumping now that her dream of going to a dancing school in America was finally within her grasp. With this job she would have enough money to get some good, no great dancing lessons.  
  
Hikarie: Yayies! Well that's the end of the first chapter! claps Hope you liked it, sorry for keeping you in the dark about who the 'brunet girl' was. I thought it would be fun to spring it on you. Well Yugi had to be rushed to the hospital for some strange reason, he started turning blue I wonder why... so any way Master Kaiba hehehe will close this chappie! vv  
  
Kaiba: Like hell I will after that comment. Wack! Kaiba has just gotten smacked on the head wiht a paper fan What was that for!? TT glares at Hikarie and rubs his head  
  
Hikarie: All those who dare defy me shall be hurt. Now SAY IT!  
  
Kaiba: mumbling Thanks for reading sorry it's so short peals R&R and check back to see if it's been updated, yeah like that'll ever happen...  
  
Hikarie: What was that?  
  
Kaiba: Uh...gulp nothing. --' 


	2. A Real Fashion Disaster

Hikarie: Well I'm back yay! This time with hopefully a decent chappie. First of all I would like to thank all the wonderful people out there who reviewed! hugs the ever lasting life out of her first R&Rs Thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me. Also I'm really sorry about the late update I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm sorry that my story was so short I tried to make it longer but it's just sooooo hard X-X. Oh yes and today's special guest is... the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhh Raawwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaarrrrrhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikarie: Um he's going to say the disclaimer today every one so you might want to take a step back... heh  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Raaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhh GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikarie: Well I'm not quite sure what that means but it's a disclaimer all right so-  
  
Kaiba: My Blue Eyes 'baby-waby' Dragon! Oh where have you been I was so worried, now don't you dare ever scare daddy again like that. snuggle nuzzle  
  
Hikarie: o.O'  
  
Tea: o.O'  
  
Bakura: o.O'  
  
Malik: o.O'  
  
Serenity: o.O'  
  
Joey: o.O'  
  
Tristen:  
  
Yugi: Heh, he thinks his dragon is soooo great but he's wrong! laughs like a maniac You are my dear. stands back and lets the over whelming presens of the Dark Magician Girl forth  
  
Hikarie: ........On with the story! glares at Yugi and whispers You are soooo no longer my fav! I'd take Kaiba over you any day!  
  
2.A Real Fashion Disaster!  
  
Tea straightened up and looked at herself in one of the many full- length mirrors in the Kaiba house; she did look good in the maid uniform. Yes that's right 'maid' uniform. Just thinking about it made her sick.

flash back

After her appointment with Kaiba she had gone home and waited for his letter it took exactly one week from the minute she left to get into her hands and when it did she it opened so quickly that she'd torn part of the letter. But it was still read able and what Tea read made her want to kill Kaiba.  
  
To a Miss. Gardner: KaibaCorps would like to thank you for your application and have a job ready and waiting for you now, you are one of the lucky few that are addiquit for this job. Your job will be personal servant and maid to Master Kaiba himself. The KaibaCorps expects your answer by nine o'clock to night for if you do accept you will be leaving your home tomorrow and living at Master Kaiba's Mansion till you quit, retire, or have been let go. You will have one day off (Sunday) and will hold the working hours of 2:30 p.m., and end at 8:30 p.m. On Saturday's you will work from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m.  
  
The phone number for KaibaCorps is: 373-8163  
  
After that she had crumpled up the piece of paper and picked up the phone and called up KaibaCorps. She was not the least bit surprised when the person who answered was Kaiba himself. (phone conversation, Kaiba in bold)  
  
**"Hello?"**  
  
"Hi Kaiba I got your letter. You have such a way with words ya' know?"  
  
**"Yes, that's why I personally sat down and wrote it for you." Kaiba loved this just hearing the anger in her voice at the hand written letter from him was enough to make him laugh**.  
  
"Well thank you for giving a maid such a huge honor."  
  
**Kaiba could hear her voice leaking with sarcasm so he decided to play along. "So does that mean your going to take the job?" There was a pause and Kaiba thought she had hung up he new that she didn't really want or need a job. It had all probably been just another scheme to try and turn him into good guy-  
**  
"Yes Kaiba that means I'm taking the job. I'll be there tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m." And with that she hung up the phone. Leaving a speechless Kaiba with one more unwanted and unneeded maid.

End flash back  
  
Tea sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. When she'd first arived at Kaiba's mansion -she'd been working there about a week- she couldn't believe the stupid maid uniforms! A way too short, and I mean short even by her standards, black dress with a gathering of white lace at the collar and high, like thigh high black boots! Yes a very unreasonable outfit but still very cute she thought. And with that she turned to leave.

She had been working in Kaiba's room; he was such a pig for a genius. Tea had been working over time because he had said that she hadn't done an adaquit job, or Master Kaiba had said, which she now had to call him since she was a servant. Tea was on her way out and walking rather quickly when WHAM! Something or should I say someone ran right smack into her, and guess what? Lucky her she was on the bottom. The person who landed on top of her was not so happy either. Kaiba who had been up late working on a special project and was just about to finish it when someone had clumsily walked into him. When the two people realized whom they had walked into they desperately tried to get up. Unfortunately though Tea's legs were entwined with his and Kaiba couldn't get off Tea so they were stuck.  
  
"Kaiba! Get off!" Tea cried as she desperately and not to any avail tried to push him off.  
  
"You don't know how much I wish I could." Kaiba answered back narrowing his eyes and glaring at her.  
  
"You're enjoying this Kaiba!!!" Tea yelled as again she tried to push him off.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you saying that me, The Great Kaiba is enjoying being stuck on top of a maid?!" He could hardly hold his anger in any more, but what Tea'd said was partly true (A/n: I don't care how stony Kaiba is! He's a teenager and a guy and by goodness he's got hormones so he has to be feeling something...-.-) he could feel all the curves of her body underneath him and... 'what am I thinking! This is Tea Gardner!' And with that he began to reach for his laptop, which had fallen about 7in. above Tea's head.  
  
"W-what are you doing Kaiba?" Tea said to her horror as each time Kaiba got closer to his laptop the bottom of her dress rode up and since it was already such a short dress it didn't have that far to go.  
  
"Well if you must know I'm going to send an e-mail for help." He said with a huff.  
  
"Why don't you just yell or something?" Tea said desperately as she tried to free her hand from under Kaiba so that she could pull her dress down.  
  
"The walls are sound proof." He said in a monotone. "There almost got it"-  
  
"STOP!" Tea yelled and with a final push got him off, but it was too late the damage had been done. Tea was now standing in front of (a sitting) Kaiba blushing. He could see her underwear and that was certainly something he did not want to see. And all that was going through Tea's mind at the moment was... 'Why did I have to ware the pink ones with the Dark Magician girl on the front?'  
  
Hikarie: Ok peep's that's it - hope you like I know some of the things are far fetched but... it's my first story so work with me! Ok I'm running slim on a few ideas and I have a big question, I was gonna make Yugi/Yami jealous of Tea and how she goes out to work for Kaiba and make Yugi/Yami start hitting on Tea (this will be after Kaiba and Tea um get feelings for each other) ok so any way I need your opinion and your help so pleas R&R and don't be afraid to speak out! -  
  
-outties


	3. After Thoughts

Hikarie: Yay! - chappie three! Parades around holding paper fans in each hand and pumping her arms up and down. She is followed by Yugi who's holding a banner, and that banner is... a pair of pink underwear with the Dark Magician Girl on them. The rest of the cast except for Tea who is franticly in her room searching for her underwear watch in horror on the ground. Ok! Hikarie says stopping abruptly. We're going to auction off Tea's underwear today! Let's start the biding! - (note those of you who like to be interactive reviewers this is for you, you can bid and I'll release the winner next chappie so get those bids in quick 'cause you never know when I'll put up the next chappie! This is a fake auction! I repeat Fake so you won't actually get any under ware if you win nods) 

Kaiba: That's sick you know... I bid 1,000 American dollars!

Yami: I must defend Tea's pride and I will out bid you and win her underwear back, mumbles and also it will be nice to have the underwear that go with the bra I stole last year -! I bid 1,001 American dollars!

It continues like this till the number stops at 5,274 American dollars, because neither one can afford to go any higher than that for some underwear.

Hikarie: Well, audience you've heard their bids but what about yours?!

Yugi: Yeah! What about 'em?!

Hikarie: sweat drop Uh no more candy for you... so any way start bidding guys and gals for the one of a kind, authentic (to this fanfic), Tea underwear! Ok well now that's over I have one thing to clear up I guess it's might be kinda confusing but the reason Tea was working in Kiaba's room late was because he's a slob and a jerk who made her work over time.

Malik: Yeah you know it he gives the rest of us bad guys a bad name being a pig and all.

Bakura: Yeah you tell 'em Malik!

Hikarie: Yay! Two evil people come to say the disclaimer, but whom should I pick???? Ok I have decided on... Malik because Ilooove yoru hair the most. - Ok so disclaim away.

Malik: Really you think my hair is better than Bakura's? Well I do take better care of it washing it three times a day going to the hair dresser's three times a week- Oh ooop's cough Hikarie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Tea's underwear, for now.

After Thoughts

Tea rushed down the hall and into her room, which wasn't that far since it was right next to Kaiba's, it had to be, she was of course his personal maid. But ugggggggh did she hate him! He'd probably planned that! She thought as she slammed the door and locked it behind her then very slowly sunk down and leaned against the it. Her insides felt as if some one had tied them into a big knot, much like her hair in the morning. She couldn't help but blush at Kaiba's expression when she pushed him off and stood up, it was so cute so filled with horror and surprise, and something else she could just barely see... was it lust perhaps? Tea shook her head vigorously just the thought of Seto lusting after her- wait did she just say (or think, work with me people) Seto? No she shook her head again, "I am not on first name terms with him." I need sleep she thought as she pulled off her clothes and slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

Mean while Kaiba was still sitting on the floor where Tea had pushed him off. He had seen, for the first time, a girl wearing her underwear in plain sight, and that girl was Tea Gardner! Not to complain, she did have some sexy hips and those gorgeous long legs- wait this was Tea he was thinking about and her legs to be precise! He got up holding his head. All of a sudden a vision of pink underwear with the Dark Magician Girl on them popped into his head.He also rememberedTea's angry and slightly annoyed face. But one emotion he was sure he hadn't seen, as he saw her face still vivid in his memory, hurt, maybe he thought maybe she didn't mind him seeing her in her underwear, that much.... "What are you thinking Seto, even if she didn't mind that shouldn't concern you! She's a nobody a nothing, you are the Great Seto Kaiba! She's nothing but Gardner, her friend's cheerleader." But still he couldn't rip his mind from her face, so he sat like that till morning.

Tea woke with a start it was Saturday she should have been up hours ago it was nine in the morning! She quickly pulled her uniform over her head and hopped around on one leg while she tried to pull on her boots. Finally her look was complete and she rushed into Kaiba's room. Today was the day she was supposed to do his laundry so she might as well start with the bed in one brief movement she ripped of the covers revealing a half naked Seto! There Seto lay in some long black silky pants with no shirt. Suddenly Seto opened his eyes feeling the quick rush of cold air over his body. Now Tea's two little buds of pink blush had blossomed into rosy scarlet. "M-master Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Tea said as she stepped back still holding the sheets in her hands.

"I should be asking you the same thing Gardner didn't you see the sign?" He said in his normal monotone.

"What sign, oh no!" She said the truth finally dawning on her, "I must have missed it, I was in such a rush since I over slept that I"-

"So I guess that makes us even." Seto said standing up; he was so close to Tea that she could feelthe warmth of hisbreath on her face. as they stood so close togetherTea's eyes couldn't help but trail down his chest looking over, his six pack and well tanned mussels. She suddenly brought her head upright,Seto had been watching her! "Like what you see?" He said with a tinny smirk on his face.

"Did you?" Tea turned her back on him and walked towards the door and without a side ways glace back she said. "Yes, I guess this does make us even." And with that she shut the door behind her.Tea had other chores she could do she didn't need to clean up after Kaiba right now, thank goodness she thought. She though as she walked down stairs to do the laundry.Tea bent over and pulled some clothes out of a dryer, there were about three inside the mini Kaiba's mansion laundry mat. The only thing in there were towels, good; something easy so she could let her mind wander.... Like why had Seto said that, 'Like what you see?' what was that supposed to mean any way? I mean why would he, did he want her to like what she saw because if he did she thought he was hot! Wait did she just admit, even to her self that Seto was hot- wait she had done it again, she'd called (or thought) him by his first name! Oh I'm so glad tomorrow's Sunday I really need a break to get my mind off Se- Kaiba....

Yugi glanced at his watch once again she was late. He let out a sigh and was starring out the windows of the diner when he saw a slim brunet walk in. He waved vigorously to alert her to where he was sitting, "Hi Tea." He said cheerily.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She said taking a seat across from him in the booth. "So how long have you been waiting?"

"Only a couple of minutes, I was a little late myself." He said as the waitress walked up. The waitress was a tall blonde with an ample cheast and that's straight where Yugi's eyes went.

"Well now what can I getcha'?" The waitress said in a heavy southern accent.

"Tea, you can order what ever you want it's on me."Yugi said stilloogling at the waitress.

"Really? Um... okay. I'd like a strawberry shake then."Tea frowned inwardly it seemed that none of her guy friends noticed her. I mean she'd grown a lot since junior high but Yugi just thought of her as a friend... just a friend. He never noticed anything. 'Seto noticed' a little voice in her head piped up.

Hikarie: Ooooooooooooh, Yay! The stone cold Seto is beginning to thaw and Tea's on a first name basses, at least in her mind. Not to mention Kaiba thinks Tea's hips are SEXY! And Tea thinks Seto's chest is HOT! Ok sorry for making Seto and Tea kinda horny I know it's out of character but then, no offence, isn't a whole Kaiba Tea relation ship?! Well I still love 'em horny or not but that's just me so all you people out there please R&R and Bid on Tea's panties! I'm evil so please forgive me. Oh and I'm always open for suggestions so speak up! -(Note the auction is fake so you can bid as much fake money as you want!) waves her paper fan in the air Bye and till next time, sorry for the shortness! vv


	4. MondaysYuck

Hikarie: I'm back did ya' miss me?

Kaiba: No.

Tea: I have to admit it was a nice break… but I'm happy you're back I was getting lonely! -

Yugi: You made me a perv!!!!!!!!!! sob

Hikarie: Heh…sorry about that but you said you wanted a role with a twist…heh…rubs the back of her head Wait I have a great idea to make it up to you I'll let you say the disclaimer, so how 'bout it do we have a deal?

Yugi: OH! YEAH!!!! Hikarie doesn't own me or the show or Tea or Kaiba or Marik or Joey or Tristen or Bakura or-

Hikarie: That's enough they get the point! So on with the story.

Kaiba: No Yugi just said that you didn't own me so there sticks out tongue

Hikarie: pulls out here paper fan You'll do what I tell you to do or else I might need to find a replacement. has an evil glint in her eyes

Kaiba: gulp

Hikarie: Ok now for the big news the person who gets Tea's underwear is….. Natsu Hana! Mainly because she was the only one that betted but that's okay you now have the right to say you own Tea's pink Dark Magician Girl underwear! Ok wellz that's it now on to the story!

Mondays…yuck!

Tea smiled it was late in the afternoon when she got to Kaiba's house or mansion, what ever, but she still had about an hour before she had to start working. So she came in with a smile that quickly vanished as soon as she saw the butler. She hadn't liked him since they had first met. The butler came up to her and said with a smirk, "Master Kaiba wants to see you. He'll be in his office." Tea couldn't think of any reason why Seto wanted to see her it couldn't be about a raise and she hadn't done anything wrong…. "Oh well" she sighed as she walked up the stairs, "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

She opened the doors and stepped inside the room she'd been led to. Kaiba was sitting in a chair and had his back to her so she didn't know if he knew she was there, "Um…you wanted to see me?" She said nervously suddenly feeling slightly sickish.

"Yes I did. You're fired." He said in his emotionless speech, the back of the chair still towards her.

"WHAT?! What do you mean fired! I haven't done anything wrong and I've worked my butt off! I demand a reason why I'm fired!"

Kaiba suddenly turned around, "How dare you come in here and say that! Of course you've done something wrong you talked to my brother!" Kaiba unfortunately in all his rage didn't know how stupid this comment sounded, but Tea some how in her own way realized that Kaiba was just angry that his brother hadn't come to him and talked to her instead.

"Gosh Seto for a genius you sure are dumb! You wanna know why Mokuba came and talked to me?" She said slamming her hands on the table.

"No but I think you're going to tell me any way." He snapped back.

Flash Back

Tea carefully picked up the blue vase and dusted under it, today was the first day she'd actually been in the west wing of the Kaiba mansion. She was setting the vase down when she heard what sounded like something braking Tea walked slowly to where she'd heard the sound it had come from a large room. She opened the door to see Mokuba standing over what looked like it was one a glass figurine of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Mokuba what's wrong?" Tea said coming up from behind.

"I hate it! I hate how everyone compares me to Seto! I hate always being the baby always riding on the tail of his fame! I can never do anything right!" Mokuba said angrily as tears weld up in his eyes, "You wouldn't understand! What it feels like to be always second best! You wouldn't know how it feels to always stand in someone's shadow!" He said now the tears running freely down his cheeks. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, yes I do." Tea said hugging him, "I know how it feels to be on the sidelines feeling useless. Sometimes When Yugi or Joey are dueling I feel so helpless like I can't do anything. They're both such great duelists I feel so small compared to them. But I know," she said as she picked up the pieces of broken glass, "That no matter how strong they are they need to always be there helping them on so just because my role looks very small its not."

Mokuba stared at her a second. Seto had always made fun of Tea calling her the 'dweebs' cheerleader, a person only smart enough to say a couple of catch phrases over and over again. Seto was wrong, Mokuba thought as he got down on his hands and knees to help pick up the glass. "I had just finished it when some kids came over and started laughing at me. They were saying I was a looser who couldn't even come up with an original idea for an art project that I had to use one of my brothers, and that's all that I ever did in life was use my brother. That I was always depending on him and that I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. And you know what I thought they were right…I mean I would still be in that orphanage if it weren't for Seto." He said turning his amethyst eyes toward her.

"That may be true, but the only reason Kaiba even tried to get out of the orphanage was because of you. You gave hime the strength and initiavtive to get you two out." She said smiling picking up the last of the glass, "Well it looks like we're finished here I'll go get another one of the maids to vacuum up." Tea stood up brushed off her dress and walked towards the door, right before she left Mokuba said, "Thank you."

End

"Well hurry it up I haven't got all day!" Kaiba seethed as he glared at her.

"The reason Mokuba talked to me because he didn't want you to think he was a baby! Mokuba knows he's not as smart as you! So here he is at school getting picked on by his classmates and they're saying exactly how he feels in his heart, that he's just a little kid who can't do anything that he always comes crying to you when he's in trouble. So he decided to go out on a limb and maybe not ask for your help, to solve his own problem. So maybe you'd actually pay him some respect and who knows maybe treat him more as an equal! I certainly think, tough, that you shouldn't be firing me just because I talked to him, Seto!"

Seto leaned back in his chair this hadn't been what he'd expected. Was this what one of Tea's stupid friendship speeches made you feel like? He didn't feel angry or resentful any more; hell he didn't know how he felt. And for a few minutes he just sat there, "I'm sorry," he said blankly, "I didn't know the circumstances if you want you may have your job back."

Now Tea was just as shocked as Seto had been after her little speech. Had he just apologized? She looked out the window just waiting to see a pig fly."Uh well of course I want it back."

"Good then please get to work. Oh! And by the way I didn't know we were on a first name bases." He said with a smirk he was glad he had been able to save some of his dignity with that last remark. And he could barely hold in his laugh as he saw her face turn bright red.

"Very funny Seto." She, blushed an even deeper shade of red, she had accidentally called him by his first name, again! But what was done was done so with that she walked out.

A few weeks later

All had gone well for a while Tea and Seto weren't so snappy with each other and had even exchanged a few pleasantries (Seto's pleasantries being you can quit five minutes early). Seto didn't mind any more that Mokuba and Tea talked. But the biggest news was Tea had finally saved up enough money to make a down payment at her dancing school! All she had to do now was pass the exams and she was in!

Tea stood by her bed shoving things into a duffle bag today was the day and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop smiling! She attempted to carefully put all of her ballet outfit in so it wouldn't get wrinkled or messed up but it was no use. As soon as she finished she rushed out the door, Tea hadn't told any one that today was her audition. She smiled again as she slammed the taxi's door shut she was on the way to making her dream come true!

Hikarie: Wow! That chappie seemed really long! - And I liked feels so happy

Tea: Yeah I'm so glad I get to dance in the next chapter! Hikarie and Tea clasp hands and dance around

Seto: I hate you! You made me look like a stupid jealous idiot!

Yugi: Hahaha I think that role fits you Hahaha!

Seto: Why you #&! Come back here!runs after the laughing Yugi

Hikarie: Well all fun must end I got to go chase down Seto and Yugi before one of them gets hurt so bye-byes waves


End file.
